


piercings

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Q: You got a new piercing!Minhyuk: Jooheon also got it at the same place. Since we got it at the same place, we're a couple.or, minhyuk and jooheon get piercings together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i tried keeping myself from writing this when i'd read that honeypup went and got piercings at the same place, but honestly we can all agree that this was inevitable. i apologize in advance for how stupid this is lmao god bless

Minhyuk had always envisioned him and Jooheon both getting something to establish their relationship as a couple. It’d went from promise rings with engraved names to matching bracelets to matching tattoos (something that Minhyuk had pushed quite hard for, but Jooheon was too strong-willed on his low pain tolerance, even after Minhyuk had gotten Hoseok to convince him his tattoo wasn’t _that_ painful,) and then eventually, ear piercings.

"It really doesn't hurt," Minhyuk promises during a short break of the boys' dance practice, "and you'd look hot with pierced ears, so that's a bonus."

Jooheon's brows shoot up, head cocking in mock offense. "Am I not already hot?"

"Well, you're cute."

"That's the wrong answer," Jooheon tells him. He wipes his dripping forehead onto the back of the wrist, pulling himself to stand before Minhyuk has him by the hand, tugging the shorter male back onto the floor of the dance studio.

"Are you really not down for getting our ears pierced?" Minhyuk pouts.

"I never said that."

The singer's face lights up instantly, the hold on his small hand tightening underneath Minhyuk's grip. "So we're going to go through with it?" he grins, and Jooheon can already feel like the tiny bolts of excitement that one comment has already triggered inside of Minhyuk that there's really no reason in dismissing the suggestion. 

They were also running rather low on ideas, and he wasn't up for tattooing his skin like he'd promised Minhyuk he would if they couldn't think of anything else. Besides, it's not like Jooheon hadn't already been contemplating the thought. Piercing his ears, that is. He had always found his members' earrings a little interesting, and Minhyuk's sometimes, when he'd have a single long earring swinging from his earlobe with every move he made. He could never really imagine himself with earrings, though, whether they'd look good on him or not, so there'd never actually been an effort made to pierce them. Now, he guesses he'll actually have a cause to make one.

"Why not?" Jooheon shrugs, sending his boyfriend automatically launching himself on him for a hug. "Don't get yourself too excited, though. If it hurts, I might give you the silent treatment."

They run their plan through one of the managers and set up a time convenient with the group's hectic schedule to go out and get their piercings together. Minhyuk reminds Jooheon nearly every second they're in an earshot of each other, bubbling with excitement.  Jooheon doesn't really understand how getting their ears pierced together will somehow establish their relationship, but he likes that Minhyuk has something to be excited about, although it really takes very little to excite his boyfriend.

The night of the couple's planned visit to the piercing shop, Jooheon drags himself into his room, toweling at his damp hair after an almost pleasurable shower ( _almost_ because the warm water hadn't been given anywhere near enough time to relax his tense muscles from a day of music shows, but there'd been a sharp knock at the door, followed by Hyungwon groaning about how tired he was, _so hurry up already_.) It's an instinct for Jooheon's eyes to search for Minhyuk amongst his roommates, and tonight—for some reason—there's Hoseok, too, sitting alongside Kihyun on the top of his bunk bed and Minhyuk's bunk vacant.

"He's still practicing with Hyunwoo hyung," Kihyun informs him without even having to pull his eyes from the screen of his tablet. Jooheon gives him a slow nod, pulling his iPod and headphones from the backpack pushed against the wall and lazily flopping on his bed, indoor shoes kicked off at the bottom of his bunk.

"By the way, Jooheon-ah," Hoseok suddenly calls, a headful of blond and blue hair dangling over the younger's bunk to be seen, "aren't you finally jumping on the piercing train tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"You know it hurts, right?" Kihyun casually chimes in.

Jooheon pauses, listening for a teasing smile in his friend's voice. "Does it?" he asks.

"Of course," Kihyun tells him, as if Jooheon should already know this. "It's a needle stabbed in your ear, you can only imagine what that'll feel like. It's really painful. Undeniably painful."

Hoseok bursts into laughter at this, shoving at the grinning, pink-haired male with a pillow.

"You're just teasing me," Jooheon groans, unimpressed as he nonchalantly unties his headphones. Kihyun has quite the tendency of scaring the shit out of him every chance that he gets. Jooheon thinks if he just pretends he's unphased he'll eventually give up, but it only ever ends up with Jooheon inevitably freaked out and Minhyuk having to cuddle him back into normalcy.

"I'm not teasing you," Kihyun claims. "I know what I'm talking about, my ears are pierced. Hoseok knows, too. Right, hyung?"

"Right," Hoseok coughs, settling with a smile as his head appears dangling from Kihyun's bunk again. "It's really painful. Sometimes it can get bloody even. Crazy bloody."

Jooheon blinks. "Crazy bloody?"

"Don't worry about it, though. It's just a lot of blood, no big deal," Hoseok says, disappearing again. He can hear a muffled laugh and Kihyun softly shushing Hoseok to be quiet.

"Stop trying to scare me," Jooheon whines.

"We're only warning you," Kihyun chuckles into a hand, but Jooheon just ignores the main vocalist, arms crossing at his friends' laughter and even Changkyun's hidden from behind a paperback book.

Jooheon swears that he isn't nervous, but once he's sat in the chair, the tech presenting a little piercing gun, the rapper can't help but to contradict himself. Minhyuk had already pierced his so that Jooheon could see what the process is like (even if Jooheon had claimed numerous times that he wasn't nervous, but nevertheless, Minhyuk insisted.) He hadn't flinched or even paid much attention to it, so Jooheon was pretty sure the piercing wouldn't hurt him either, and really, Minhyuk did look rather hot with another piercing on his ear.

"Wait," Jooheon says once his ear is sanitized with alcohol, "is it too late to back out?"

"I guess not," Minhyuk replies with a shrug of his shoulders, a little smile curving at his lips. "If you're planning on looking through couple tattoos on Pinterest back at the dorms, then you can back out now."

"Nevermind."

Minhyuk laughs at this, patting a comforting hand to his boyfriend's thigh. "It isn't going to hurt, remember?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise," the singer sighs. "If it hurts, then I'll do your chores for a month, okay?"

That's enough to have Jooheon comfortably resting his back against the chair, hands resting in his lap. He expects something more from it, but the piercing only feels like a pinch, a pretty hard pinch, but a pinch nonetheless. The most reaction it gets out of Jooheon is a wince and a little embarrassment. He assumes he could've exaggerated the thought of this a little; though, it's not really his fault his members are little shits.

Jooheon reaches out for Minhyuk as the tech moves to his next ear, swabbing at his unpierced earlobe with alcohol. "Hold my hand."

"Why, are you scared?" Minhyuk teases, but he's already reaching for the hand his boyfriend has outstretched for him, easily interlacing their fingers.

Minhyuk is right—the little black studs in his ears do make him look hot. Well, hotter. Though, Minhyuk insists that the earrings have only deemed him cuter. It also takes Jooheon quite some time to get his boyfriend's fingers away from pinching at his cheeks.

"To be honest, I am a little bummed out you aren't going to do my chores," Jooheon admits once they're back in the car with their manager again, strapping on their seatbelts, "but this wasn't so bad. I actually think we should get more couple piercings now. How do you think I'd look with a tongue piercing?"

The singer contemplates this. "That'd be kind of hot, but I don't think I'm up for that."

"Lip piercings?"

"Eh."

"Nose piercings?"

Minhyuk squints at him, and then stares off as if he's imagining it for himself. "Eh."

"What? I really thought you'd agree to that."

"Well," Minhyuk takes him by the hand, lips tugging into an innocent smile, "I'm in for nose piercings if you get matching tattoos with me."

Jooheon doesn't bother mentioning nose piercings again.


End file.
